trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CrystalTaboo
- Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Up, Wings= - Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption =^ery ^^ell. No^^ ^^h:ch path do you w:sh to seek? |title = Maid of Space |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname =solderedTarrochini |style =Uses Proper Capitalization. Replaces W's, V's And I's With ^^, ^, and : Respectively. |zodiac =Tin |specibus =Whipkind |modus =Crystal Ball |relations =Romani- Lusus The Traveler- Ancestor The Tortured- Inverted Self Esmere Taroci- Dancestor Areesi Deimos-Kismesis Phylis Pegsus-Moirail |home =Correspa |planet = The Land of Gold and Frogs |like =Collecting Crystals, Breaking Geodes, Macabre Fairy Tales. Spirit Summoning, Cryptozoology |hate =Heights, Falling, Demons |music = }} Introduction Input Name You may, but no snark. Indeed. Your name is SAGITI TAROCI. You are an obscure little chick with a taste for all of the WEIRD and WONDERFUL. This is reflected in your ODD MANNERISMS as well as your HIVE. It may be a dumpy little place but you have DONE YOUR BEST to make it HOME SWEET HOME. Besides, nothing makes a place more like home than your CRYSTAL COLLECTION and BROKEN GEODES glittering in the moonlight. Seriously, the only thing that possibly casts more of a spell over you are the MACABRE FAIRY TALES you read. You prefer the real and sometimes SCREWY version of a tale over one painted with GLITTER and RAINBOWS. Why ruin a good read?! It puzzles you INDEFINITELY. Even worse is the TROLL DISNEY movies and how they make everything LA DEE DA BEAUTIFUL. Just the thought of those fluffity fluff, hoity toity, musical pieces of CRAP make you want to throw you head out the window and BARF. You are not one for BRIGHTS and PASTELS, you NEVER WERE, nor will you ever be. Anyways, you are also into the seemingly REJECTED creatures of nature and study CRYPTOZOOLOGY almost religiously. They almost have the sort of ESSENCE the fairy tales do, except these take place in REAL TIME and in REAL SPACE. You swear these could be real, ESPECIALLY considering all the strange LUSII you have seen pass on by. Furthering your belief is the way you ponder SPACE, how VAST IT REALLY IS, and how many things, even the FREAKS you read about are real. Then again, you really have trouble visualizing these things so you tend to FLEE the topic rather quickly. Maybe if you go out HUNTING you will see something and put your WANDERING MIND to rest for once. You sometimes lie awake ALL DAY just thinking and wondering about space and what it contains. Maybe the game THAT GUY keeps mentioning will open YOUR EYES to a new sense of EXISTENCE. The last thing you seem to enjoy is SUMMONING THE UNDEAD. Well, if only you were to be more fruitful in your effort as you have yet to summon a SINGLE LONE SPIRIT. Maybe they don't exist? You doubt that they don't and swear you will try and try until one finally APPEARS, even if it is a dead lusus GHOST or something. You doubt it would ever happen to you, but you only fear one thing with this practice and that is summoning DEMONS. You quite the substantial idea of their POTENTIAL ABILITIES and the thought makes you shudder. In fact, just as bad as standing at MOUNTAINOUS HEIGHTS. They are the worst places you can imagine and you absolutely try to AVOID them at all costs. Now if only fellow trolls wouldn't sputter "DON'T LOOK DOWN." It never works and you end up on the verge of FAINTING every time. Then again, maybe you are overreacting a little, especially considering the highest you have been was the ONE BALCONY on the top level of your hive. Never again will you walk outside on that DAMN THING. Your trolltag is solderedTarrochini and You talk ^^:th a sense of art:stry to your ^^ords. What will you do now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (Note: Rewrite this section in the third person.) *AurumSteinway AS ^^e really should talk a l:ttle more. As of no^^ : truly can not judge, espec:ally cons:der:ng : do not trust the ^^ords of my peers. *SpacedSpelter SS Qu:te the arrogant fello^^. Although, he does seem to ha^e a greater sense of log:c than h:s fello^^ lesser bloods. *GraveArgentum GA : must say that : f:nd con^ersat:ons w:th h:m qu:te...terr:ble. Too much lo^e and happ:ness for my taste. *ScratchBrimstone SB She :s about as :ntell:gent as an empty flo^^erpot. Looks alone ^^on't get a troll much :n l:fe. Bes:des, ^^ho :s she try:ng to fool? : kno^^ she had that, "h:p-hop" phase awh:le back. *CinnabaricAltitude CA Such a s^^eet girl. Maybe too much? *ClashedPhenomena CP He :s qu:te loud. Ho^^e^er, ^^hen he calms do^^n he :s rather down to Correspa. (: l:ke some of h:s mus:c.) *AlkalineJangala AJ She :s qu:te a dear. :f only she ^^ould not be so host:le at f:rst glance. *WroughtSecutor WS Let me tell you a story. Once upon a t:me there ^^as a g:rl. She ^^as lo^ely, charm:ng, and qu:te a strong l:ttle one. She e^en had a talent :n gam:ng. Many l:ked her. Ho^^e^er she had a HORRIBLE temper about her. One day she dec:ded to enter a tournament and consulted a k:nd gypsy about :t. The gypsy ^^arned not to enter and that she ^^ould regret :t. The g:rl d:dn't l:sten and entered any^^ay aga:nst the gypsy's ad^:ce. All was good a^^h:le, ho^^e^er her temper arose am:dst her peers and the des:re to ^^:n gre^^ so strong she began pull:ng str:ngs, f:ght:ng, scream:ng, and sabotag:ng the others. :t ^^as captured on f:lm and l:ke such, ^^as put on GrubTube for all to see. Hum:l:ated she ran back to the gypsy, ^^:th the flames of hatred burn:ng in her pup:ls. The gypsy put on a coy face and sneered at her :d:ocy for not l:sten:ng thus spark:ng the tens:on that ^^ould erupt :nto k:smes:stude. The end. ;) *IntegralToxicity IT : could spend eons l:sten:ng to his ad^:ce and general :deas and theor:es on th:ngs. Bes:des he :s where : got my plethora of fa:ry tales from. *BradfordsRenegade BR Fe^^ names spark as much fear as h:s. Ho^^e^er I do not co^^er to him and ^ie^^ h:s ego as only a f:gment of h:s :mag:nat:on and noth:ng more. Bes:des : remeber h:m when he used the tag RelinquishedBeezlebub. The Castle^an:a reference ^^as cle^er although h:s brush ^^:the the MM was...d:sgraceful. *StibniteMania SM To h:m, sc:ence seems to be the only th:ng he th:nks about so : f:nd chatt:ng qu:te rendundant. Ho^^e^er, the Frankenste:n stor:es : plan on g:^:ng to h:m m:ght :nterest h:m. ^^e'll see for no^^. *OxidizedNirvana ON : f:nd h:m qu:te troubl:ng. The ^^ords h:s lusus tells h:m do not s:t ^^ell ^^:th me. Cons:der:ng ^:sh's or:g:ns and ho^^ much our emperor kno^^s of h:m and how the kno^^ledge has passed, ^^ell, : don't kno^^. He seems alr:ght ^^hen he :n't fl:pp:ng the fuck out. Excuse my language. Trivia *Sagiti comes from Sagitta the constellation for the arrow. It also shares a root word with Sagittarius, the sign of another blue blood. *Taroci comes from Tarrochini, a 17th century trick taking card game involving Tarot. **For some reason or another Tarot cards are associated with fortune tellers who are sometimes associated with gypsies. *Esmere comes from Esmeralda, the famous gypsy from the book "Th Hunchback of Notre Dame" by Victor Hugo. *The Traveler's name and habits were inspired by the nomadic lifestyle of people considered gypsies. The Tortured's refers to prejudice and hatred felt towards some of them. **Romani's name is also the name of people commonly called gypsies. Another is Sinti. **Her lusus was inspired by the Romani Fairytale "The Little Bull Calf". *Soldered in her tag comes from the process where molten metal (usually tin and another metal such as lead or nickel) is used often in wiring. Her sign is the alchemical symbol for tin. **Her love of paranormal things ties with this as EMF readings used to detect the presence of spirits are sometimes distorted by electrical wiring. **Tin has a relatively low toxicity to humans and poisoning is almost unheard of. This ties with Sagiti's passive nature despite her somewhat high standing on the hemospectrum. *Her original concept has remained almost the same throughout the times. The only difference is that her true original self had mental gifts similar to Vriska in Homestuck. **Her original sign was for Jupiter, and her original name was Sagiti Equoon. It was changed upon her being given a page on this wiki. Gallery Esmere-God Tier-Hero Mode.png| The Elusive Seer of Space The Traveler.png|The Traveler Rendered Symbolically The Traveler-No Hood.png|The Traveler With No Hood Esmere.png|Esmere, Sagiti's Oddly Fascinating Dancestor Esmere-Grub.png|Oddly Fascinating Esmere grub Category:LunarSplendens Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Land dweller